


let me be more than enough

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: stand and fight [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Roope is waiting for Jamie and Tyler to notice the tattoo she got for them
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Roope Hintz/Tyler Seguin
Series: stand and fight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	let me be more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> to Hannah, congrats on the surgery babe 
> 
> this is a future fic set in my girlverse series. you do not need to have read the others to read this. 
> 
> this is the [lingerie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/416231190563630453/) that Roope is wearing
> 
> (I had a rush of adrenaline after watching Birds of Prey and 3 hours later this is the result. it is past midnight and this is un'beta'd)

Roope’s annoyed. Apparently wandering around in the locker room in just a sports bra and underwear after their latest win is enough to get Tyler and Jamie to kiss her before she goes into the shower, to show a level of pda that they haven’t for months, since they officially moved in together and they didn’t need the rush that showing their affection in public because being able to fuck in the giant double king at their king was satisfactory. While she loved getting kissed, that wasn’t her goal, her eyes catching the stark 94 inked on her hip as the water slides down it. The tattoo she’d gotten with Jack in the summer, for them, the tattoo they still haven’t noticed. It’s three fucking months into the season and somehow despite spending nearly every night with at least one of them eating her out, neither of them noticed the tattoo. 

She tugs her towel around herself, sighing as she wanders back to the women’s section of the locker room. It’s empty and she drops the towel, pulling on the green lingerie she’d put in her bag. She got a hat trick, they have a rare three days off, her partners are seeing the tattoo if she has to kill them to do it. She’s getting fucked so hard and so much she’s still going to be walking funny at practice two days from now, that’s the plan. 

Quickly pulling on the bra and the panties, she grins as she catches sight of herself in the mirror. The bra is pretty and intricate, straps everywhere with a collar like part at the neck accented with a gold ring but it’s the panties that caught her eye, a green lace thong held up by two thin criss cross straps. It’s those straps that show off the tattoo. Her hair is falling over her shoulders, golden and fair and she smirks, blowing a kiss to her reflection. 

There’s a low gasp from behind her and she spins around, turning to see Tyler, her girlfriend’s eyes glued to her hip. 

“Roope,” Tyler says, voice low and Roope swallows, not bothering to pretend the clear arousal in the center’s voice isn’t affecting her.

“Yeah?” Roope asks, quiet, even at her heart is hammering in her chest. 

“Is that a tattoo for me and Jamie?” Tyler asks and Roope knows that tone, has heard when Tyler gave them keys for the house she bought, had heard the first time they spent together a few years ago. It’s hope tinged with disbelief, it’s love swamped by longing. 

Roope nods once, “I got tired of waiting for you to notice.”

“Fuck,” Tyler swears, turning around and yelling for Jamie. Predictability, Jamie comes running, hair wet from the shower, only clad in boxers and his mouth falls open when he sees Roope.

“Holy shit,” Jamie breathes out. Tyler walks closer, hand fluttering at her side. 

“Did you see?” she demands, turning to Jamie and Roope can see the moment Jamie spots the tattoo inked at her lower hip, standing out between the green straps. 

“Roope,” he gasps, voice strangled, feet moving forwards as he tugs her into a sweeping kiss, hand resting on the tattoo as the other grips her hair. 

“You like?” Roope asks, voice a little shaky. Jamie and Tyler nod vigorously, Tyler wedging her way in between them, smaller and leaner, pulling Roope into a kiss that takes her breath away.

“Wanna fuck you here,” Jamie murmurs, hand tracing the tattto, the bold 94, them inked on her for the rest of the time.

“I know we can pay the fine but I don’t want the team holding that over us,” Tyler laughs, eyes sharp, “besides aren’t you meant the responsible one captain?”

Jamie smirks, “what can I say? I blame you two.” 

Roope laughs, thighs squeezed together, already wet and Tyler arches an eyebrow.

“I think our baby would let us, she’s soaking for it,” the older woman murmurs, teeth nipping at Jamie’s jaw, both of their eyes dark as they look at Roope. 

“Please,” Roope whimpers, she’s been waiting so long. She got a hat trick. She’s got them inked on her skin. She’s _ theirs_.

Jamie murmurs something in Tyler’s ear and Tyler smiles in a way that promises trouble and pleasure. It’s that smile that had led Roope to having her thighs on Tyler’s shoulders in the Bruins home locker room the season before, getting eaten out, Jamie’s tie in her mouth so they wouldn’t get caught. 

“We did take your car today,” Tyler murmurs in her ear, hand cupping her ass, and Roope can’t stop the moan that comes out of her mouth. Oh fuck, she loves them so much. They’re the best parts of her entire life. 

Roope beams at them and Jamie picks her up, fuck, she’s going to die tonight, she loves when Jamie throws her around. Tyler’s grabbing her bag and the three of them head out to the empty parking lot. The sole car there is the Lamborghini Roope had purchased with the new contract the Stars gave her. Fully customized and tailored to her desires, including red leather seats and a race car speed. 

“On or in?” Jamie asks and Roope whines, the air from the slightly chilly Dallas night, sending goosebumps up and down her exposed skin. 

“Wait, I want to make her scream under the stars,” Tyler says, “we can pay off any fine in this city.” 

Roope is barely keeping it together and the idea that they’re both fully willing to throw their money around just so they can fuck her, on her car, in public, is nearly too much to handle. 

“Guys, please,” Roope whines in Finnish, Jamie smirking, bending down to kiss her while Tyler digs the car keys out of Roope’s bag and slides into the front seat, she’s the one that’s the most dressed after all, even if it’s just her suit pants and a bra, having wandered out to pester Pavs while Roope had been in the shower. Jamie is keeping Roope in his arms, her legs in Tyler’s lap as Tyler maneuvers them to a relatively secluded area a few minutes away from the AAC. 

Tyler’s hand inches up Roope’s thigh as she parks, the multitasking making Roope groan and Jamie grin.

“Our girl is hot eh?” he murmurs and Roope nods, arching up to kiss him.

“Come on, want to fuck our superstar under the stars,” Tyler smirks, getting out of the car and moving towards the hood. 

Jamie picks Roope up again, hand finding the tattoo like it’s a compass point on Roope’s body, like now that he knows it’s there, he’ll never not notice, never not seek it out. 

She’s spread out on the hood of the car, pussy dripping, the city lights illuminating them, casting a spotlight on Roope’s body but not obscuring her view of the way Jamie and Tyler look like they want devour her, like they want to claim her, like they want to make it so she’s consumed by them. 

Jamie leans down and kisses her, teeth and tongue, dirty and rough, hands bracketing her in, thigh pressed against her pussy. He groans after a long moment, turning to Tyler who’s stripping out of her pants.

“Fuck, Segs, she’s so fucking wet for us, would probably come without either of us touching her as long as we paid attention to that fucking _ tattoo_, the little slut,” Jamie bites out, voice dark with the mean edge to it that sends lightning up Roope’s spine. 

Tyler tugs Jamie into a kiss, hands clawing at his back, marking him up, pulling away to run a hand over the tattoo, eyes so dark Roope can’t see the color anymore, “another time, maybe the next hat trick she gets, but for now I think I should sit on her face while you fuck her.” 

“Don’t you want to eat her out? See how loud we can get her?” Jamie asks, hand scraping over Tyler’s breast and Roope whines, because yes please. She needs them. She wants _ everything_. 

Tyler shakes her head, “let’s save that for when the city is ours, love.” 

Jamie kisses her, soft and sweet, finger holding Tyler’s chin as he pulls away, “for later then.” 

Roope bites her lip, not feeling neglected but more feeling like she’s not part of the moment, even though she’s at the center of the plans. Tyler nods, turning back to Roope, like she knows she needs attention. Tyler’s hand trails up her body, stopping to stroke over the lace of the thong before moving upwards and she bends down, tongue flat against the tattoo and Roope can’t stop the scream that falls from her lips. Her eyes flutter shut and she loses track of what’s going on for a moment, Tyler’s action so unexpected. 

“Fuck, please, need you, need more, don’t wanna,” Roope gasps out and Tyler pulls back, quickly spinning around to kiss Jamie before moving to the side of the car and crawling on the hood, running a hand through Roope’s hair. 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Tyler breathes out and there’s the devotion, there’s the adoration, there’s the _ love_, that Roope craves and gets when she’s with them. Tyler is clearly waiting for something though and Jamie steps forward, cock hard and red and dripping and Roope jerks in Tyler’s arms, desperate now that she can see what she’s about to have. 

“Need my cock baby?” Jamie asks, hand stroking it once, eyes taking them in and Roope nods, body trying to get closer, “yeah, you do,” he smirks, “you can’t go more than a few days without it, would have rode me during intermission if I wanted you to, I know how my baby gets when she has a good game.”

Roope whines, pussy dripping. Fuck, she’s going to have deep clean the paint of her car after this. Worth it. 

“Jamie,” Tyler murmurs, Roope swallowing around her fingers. Jamie smirks, bending down to kiss the tattoo as he pulls off Roope’s panties and flings them somewhere.

“I’ll get you new ones, pay for the leather to get cleaned when my come seeps out of you on the drive home too,” Jamie murmurs, making Tyler laugh as Roope shakes. 

Fuck, they want her messy, they want her owned, they want her to be covered in them. Roope isn’t going to last. 

Jamie leans across her body to kiss her, head lifting and sneaking a lick of Tyler’s pussy where it’s so close Roope can smell it as he plunges deep into her. She’s stretched open from the fingering Jamie had given her during the second intermission in the closet and she’s glad she doesn’t have to wait any longer for Jamie to fuck her. She’s not sure she would have made it. 

Her legs wrap around his waist, Tyler moving and lowering herself so she’s sitting on Roope’s face. She can feel where they’re holding hands on her stomach. But she needs to focus on giving Tyler pleasure, the best she can while Jamie fucks her the way he does after a fight, the way he does after she throws her body around, like he’s fully after his own pleasure. He’s slow as he pulls out, fast as he thrusts in and Roope tries her best to copy his rhythm with her tongue in Tyler’s pussy. Tyler groans, nails pressing into Roope’s abs. 

“Fuck, Roope, please,” she whines, Roope tracing her last name into Tyler’s skin, into the most intimate part of her girlfriend. Jamie’s hand, the one not holding Tyler’s, is digging into the tattoo and his mouth is pure filth. 

“God, the two of you, better than anything I’ve ever seen, love you so much, fuck, look so good in the stars, my fucking superstars, my fucking art, you’re so tight Roope, so warm, wanting to keep me inside you, god you’d love that, to just be a little cockwarmer for me during the summer, naked or in lace, all ours,” Jamie groans and Roope groans into Tyler’s pussy, the wetness dripping all over her face, ruining her makeup. 

She can feel the way it’s making Tyler shake but she wants them to come at the same time. Her pleasure is almost secondary at this point but Jamie doesn’t let it stay that way for long because he presses a kiss to her shoulder before biting, right at the mark Tyler had left during the second intermission. It overwhelms her, the sudden pleasure, the way she clenches around Jamie’s cock, screams into Tyler’s pussy. 

“So fucking pretty, so perfect, come on, sweetheart, that’s it,” Tyler murmurs, Roope thrashing on the car as she comes with a force that surprises her. She’s panting, still in the aftershocks, tongue just there and not moving in Tyler’s pussy. But that’s clearly a sign, clearly what the loves of her life were waiting for because Tyler starts fully riding her face as Jamie fucks her in short, hard thrusts, her pussy trying to cling to his cock. It doesn’t take long, especially with the two of them making out above her as they find their pleasure in her body. But it feels like both only seconds and hours pass to Roope, clutching them like they’re her grounding to reality. 

Jamie pulls away from Tyler, teeth digging into his lip because he goes silent except for swearing and he stills, coming deep inside Roope just as Tyler lets out a long scream, exploding all over Roope’s face, dripping down her neck and ruining her bra. 

They pull away, panting, and Roope squirms as she feels the heat of their gaze. 

“Fuck, you’re a mess,” Jamie says, pride obvious in his tone, eyes dark, thumb swiping over Roope’s inner thigh, the mix of both of their comes. 

Tyler leans over, grabs Jamie’s hand and sucks his thumb into her mouth, tasting both of them in a way that makes Roope feel herself getting wet again. It’s too much, nearly too soon, but she wouldn’t change anything. 

“Want get out of the bra, that’s going to be sticky,” Tyler murmurs, hand stroking Roope’s hair in comfort. 

Roope nods, sitting up just a little, pussy clenching so she can keep as much of Jamie inside her as possible. Tyler just tosses the bra somewhere when she gets it off. Roope raises an eyebrow and Jamie smirks. 

“As much as I like you like this, naked and covered in us, desperate again already, I don’t want anyone else to see this,” he murmurs, a possessive growl at the end of his words and Tyler gets off the car, legs unsteady, grabbing her suit pants and pulling them on as she looks in the back of the seats. Roope grins at Jamie as they hear Tyler exclaim in excitement. 

She walks back, handing Roope one of the jerseys the equipment managers had made up for them at the beginning of the season, a Benn-Seguin 24 jersey. 

“Baby, why is this still in your car?” she asks, eyes going dark as Roope puts it on, stains appearing at the hem and the chest already.

Roope blushes, “I asked for a few extra,” she murmurs quietly and they both lean in to kiss her again, soft and gentle, Tyler and then Jamie. 

“Home,” Jamie states, and Roope nods eagerly. She reaches out to grab both of their hands, swinging them as they get back into the car, Roope curling up in Tyler’s lap as Jamie gets in the driver’s seat, boxers on, cock hard and body marked up. 

“Our boyfriend is so sexy,” Roope whispers in Tyler’s ear, making her giggle and Jamie glances at them.

“Let’s not tempt fate, eh?” he murmurs, and the three of them make their way home, Jamie and Tyler working Roope up again until she’s begging once they’re through the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> title from Feeling Good by Sofi Tukker (from the Birds of Prey soundtrack)
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
